Bec's Story
by janoskiansloverfanfics
Summary: fanfic because i was bored. yes it has sex.


A warm hand wraps around your left arm as you walk through the gates of your old school. You came back to see your friends you had left behind after your parents moved you because you were caught cheating on your Maths exam. You turn to see Luke's amazing brown eyes and his curls poking out the sides of his beanie. You throw your arms around him and hug him tightly.  
"I missed you Bec" he whispers gently and kisses your neck below your ear.  
"Aw Luke I've missed everyone but thank god I finally get to see you" you say to him.  
He wraps his arms around your waist, picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. Your skirt comes flying up and you let out a little scream. "Luke put me down now that you've made me flash the universe" you squeal. Luke laughs and puts you down slowly. You grab both his hands and lean into to kiss him. You give him a gentle kiss and jump back. "Is that all I get?!" Luke laughs. "We're at school, shhh, later" you say quietly. You both start laugh and your best friend Millie who you haven't seen in ages walks towards you. You let go of Luke and run towards her. "OMFG I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I SEE YOU'VE FOUND Luke" Millie yells at you as you hug her. "JEEZ DON'T YELL I'M RIGHT HERE" you yell back jokingly. Millie sees her boyfriend James approaching and he starts talking to Luke. You walk back towards Luke with Millie.  
You're now both snuggling with your boyfriends but it's all ruined when the cow Mr Stevens tells you off for contact with opposite gender in school grounds

You know you have to go so that Luke can get to class but he'll be let out at lunchtime so you kiss him (this time more passionately) and go to sit in the park with your FAVOURITE book 50 flames of Jai.

The 3 hours pass quickly and you run back to the gates to meet Luke. Millie and James are already there kissing again and you walk up to them. "Omfg stop it Ew where's Luke?" You ask in a displeasing manner. "You're ew." Millie says in return and stands alongside James with her arm around him as they both stare you down. "STOP JUDGING ME OK" you shout.  
You see Luke walk towards you with a grin on his face. He's hiding something and you know it. "What the fuck is going on" you whisper to Millie "hehe nothing" Millie chuckles.  
You reach Luke and kiss him passionately. "Omfg EWWW stop it eww" Millie mimics you but you ignore her.  
Luke drags you out the gate and you wave goodbye to Millie and James. "WAIT BEC" Millie yells and runs up to you to hug you goodbye; she then returns to James.  
You walk down the street holding Luke's hand and you're feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Luke squeezes your hand and you look at him and see he's staring down at you.  
"Where are we going" you ask confused  
"Out" Luke says annoyingly.  
You walk into the park where you were sitting with your book and Luke pulls you into his lap. You start to kiss him and he kisses back.  
"Luke can we go somewhere else? Seriously. You dirty pig there's little kids here!"  
Luke laughs and throws you over his shoulder again.  
"OMG PUT ME DOWN" you squeal again  
Luke walks you to his house so you sit on his couch. He turns on the tv and you start watching MTV. He gets up and dances around the room as you sit awkwardly on the couch.  
"Come on Bec! What are you doing?!"  
You stand up and start bopping awkwardly to STWOF.  
"YOUR MUMMAH SHE DONT LIKE ME YOUR BROTHER WANNA FIGHT ME" Luke dances and sings making hand gestures.

He gets tired after 20 minutes of putting on a show for you of dancing stupidly. He flops himself next to you and lays his head on your lap. You play with his curls and just talk.

He stops you mid-sentence and puts his finger on your lips. "Shh. Can I tell you something?" He asks quietly.  
"Yeah" you say in a worried tone.  
He takes a breath and there's a minute of silent.  
"Rebecca?"  
"Yes Luke?"  
"I love you." Luke whispers  
"Luke?"  
"yeah?"  
"I love you"  
Luke sits up and smiles.

He pushes your hair behind your ear and kisses you slowly but passionately. You kiss him back and put both hands flat on his chest. You feel his heart beat racing and his hands slowly move down from your neck to your shoulders. Soon they are making their way down your chest and he grabs you firmly.

You stand up and he stands up with you keeping his lips firmly against yours. He moves his hands from your breast towards the back of your body. He tickles your back and moves his hands towards your ass. You play with his hair as he feels you all over. Luke slowly moves his hands up your body again and unclips your bra. You break contact with his lips as you step back to take your top and bra off. Luke undoes his pants button and rips them off before you could even see what underwear he was wearing. He wasn't shy of his bits at all and you soon find out why. He stands there naked as you give him a cheeky smile.  
He puts his body against you again and you feel his bare hard penis getting closer to where you want it to go. You take off your pants and he pushes you against his bedroom wall.

He kisses you again and this time it feels so meaningful. His chest begins to sweat and he looks down at your body. "You're beautiful" he tells you. He obviously sees the insecure look on your face as he sees you naked. He begins to kiss you down your neck and gets closer to where your legs meet. You grab his chin and pull him up again and kiss him. You do the same to him and grab a hold of his now erected penis. You stand up fully again and say "okay I'm ready". You smile at each other and he lifts you up so your legs are wrapped around his. You feel his penis slip inside you and you throw your head back and take a breath. He confidently moves and seems to know exactly what he's doing. His warm hands run around your body, over your chest and then smoothly sliding his hands over your legs. You can feel yourself beginning to reach your climax. "I can't even" you yell. Luke kisses you and just as he does, he reaches his climax and so do you. You both fall onto his bed panting. He leans over to kiss you and rolls on top of you. You kiss him again keenly as you run your hand down his back. You grab hold of his ass and you feel him smile as you kiss him. You tickle his back and he giggles. He stands up and looks down at you. You try and keep your eyes off the massive thing dangling between his legs and you can tell he's trying to keep his eyes on anything but your bare naked body that screams hotness at him.  
He grabs your bra & top off the floor and he puts on his underwear. This time you get to see they have little ducks on them.  
"How cute!" You say in a mocking tone  
"Omg I know they're my Favourites" Luke says in a stupid gay accent.  
You put on your top and stand up. You hug him tightly again and he lifts you off your feet and spins you. He puts you down and gives you one more gentle kiss.

You look at the clock and see its 4:30. Luke didn't have classes thank god but you had to be home by 5! The day had gone so quickly and Luke knows that he'll be in trouble if you're home late. He runs around the house and gathers your things. You both quickly dress and run out the door. You walk home holding Luke's hand fast and nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. You knew what Luke was thinking and he knew what you were thinking. This is one of the best experiences of your life and you're glad you got to have it with Luke. You arrive at your gate and he opens it and gives you one tighter squeeze. Your squeeze back and say the exact words at the same time  
"I love you"

You walk through the door and your dad gives you the usual lecture even though you're only 2 minutes late. You stand there with a blank look on your face and just take it as he dishes it out. You're hungry after what seemed to be an intense workout so you go to the kitchen, make yourselfsome cinnamon crunch cereal. Satisfied, you walk upstairs to your bedroom and jump into your bed to check your Facebook. You see a message from Millie:  
"OMFG WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU FUCK HOW'S HIS PENIS WAS IT FUN DID YOU KISS DID YOU FUCKING FUCK JESUS BEC YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY BE ONLINE MORE OFTEN"  
You reply with one word just to piss her off  
"yes."  
She replies instantly with a heap of messages all in caps you can't even understand. You think about what you did and think about how perfect it was. How it all just happened.  
You see another message pop up from Millie that is actually a proper sentence.  
"Was it awkward getting the condom on omfg did it fit him?"  
You see this and almost start crying with laughter. Then pause. Shit. You hadn't used any sort of protection. You send a message back to Millie and she knows exactly what you're saying  
"Fuck" you send  
"Shit wait you didn't omg" you receive back  
"Don't worry there's like no chance at all and even if you do get preggas I'm here ok and so are my parents in case you don't want to tell yours" she sends in another message.  
You don't know what to reply so you just send back "okay thanks Millie, I'm going to bed now, talk tomorrow"  
You log out and again think about how perfect and comfortable your first time was. You play it back through your mind and think of how stupid it was you didn't even think of protection. For 4 years now, school has been teaching you about safe sex and every time, you sat in class and thought about how stupid people "forget". What will this do to Luke? Will he support you? Will he make you abort if you get pregnant? Not to mention the shit you'll cop from your parents.

You eventually fall asleep.

3 weeks pass by with the blink of an eye. You and Luke have become closer since you lost your v card to each other. It created a trust that you'd never shared with anyone before. He respected you and you loved him for it.  
You sit in class doing a Maths test you didn't even study for and start to think about how you'll be seeing Luke after school when he picks you up outside the front school gates. You'll get to feel his arms around you again like yesterday and you'll be able to kiss him and tell him you love him.  
You get to a stupid fraction question about adding them and you just skip over it. You begin to feel sick and as if you're going to throw up. Your face gets hot and you jump out of your seat and run for the bathroom. Your teacher runs after you and tells you to get back to the test but she stops as you run into the bathroom. You kick the door open with force and empty your stomach. You throw up and you're glad you made it just in time. You're in there for at least 20 minutes. Just feeling sick and vomiting more and more. You hear the bell ring and within seconds, Emilie, your best friend since you moved, is bursting through the door looking for you. She sees you on the floor crouched over the toilet and looks at you in shock with her hand over her mouth.  
"Are you okay Bec?!" She says in worry.  
"hey, No. um. Em? um. I think I'm pregnant" you say under your breath as you start to cry  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Emilie yells.  
"I'll tell you if you get my phone and the little purple bag next to my history book out if my locker" you look at her and say  
"Okay ill be back in a minute" she says confused as she runs off.  
You throw up again and feel as if that was the last of it all.  
Emilie runs in and throws your phone at you and holds up the little purple bag. Your phone almost lands in the toilet but you catch it between your shoulder and chin. You text Luke a message hoping he'll get it while in a class with Miss Hoffman who actually lets you have your phone in class.  
"LUKE, URGENT. GET TO ME NOW RUN OUT IF CLASS. NOT A JOKE YOU HAVE TO THIS IS SERIOUS GET HERE ASAP AND MEET ME BEHIND THE RUSTY BLUE SHED UNDER THE GUM TREE XXXX" you press send and he gets it immediately thank god. He calls you and hears you crying so you pass the phone to Emilie. She says nothing but "come now Luke. It's urgent tell you when you get here" in a stern clear tone then hangs up. Your phone beeps and Emilie reads out the text from him.  
"Okay ill be there ASAP I love you Bec, whatever it is its okay just wait for me - Luke x"  
you take a sigh of relief as you know when he says that he'll be there ASAP, he means it.

Emilie helps you to your feet and hands you the purple bag.  
"What is it?" She says as you pull out a small rectangular box.  
"Give me a minute" you say as you take the pregnancy test out if its box. Emilie leaves the cubicle and you both cross your fingers as you pee on the stick.  
You'd been carrying it around with you ever since you bought it the day after it all happened.  
You sit patiently as you wait for any symbol to show on the little screen. You pick up the box and read through what you should be looking for. Two little vertical lines was negative and one empty circle was positive. You waited for what seemed like a lifetime when really it was only 2 minutes. You prayed for those 2 lines to appear. A circle began to form and you let out a scream of anger and fear. You open the door for Emilie and throw the box at her. You show her the pregnancy test and she too sees the circle.

You take a minute to calm before you walk to meet Luke. Emilie gets you a lemonade out of the vending machine outside the bathrooms. You take it and give her a grateful look. You sip at it slowly as you walk towards the blue shed. You see Luke ride past the fence before turning into the school and riding upto you exactly where you said you'd meet him. You manage to force a smile through your pale cheeks and he jumps to hug and kiss you. You reject his kiss as you know you probably smell of vomit and hug him instead.  
Emilie stands behinds Luke as you hug him and you mouth "Thankyou" to her. She smiles and walks off to leave you and Luke alone.  
"What is going on?!" Luke says in a worried tone.  
"Can we sit down" you say as you start to tear up again.  
"Sure, over here" says Luke as he grabs your hand and sits on a log.  
"Luke. You know that first time at your place? With your duck underwear?"  
"Yes!" He chuckles then stops as he sees the look on your face  
"Yes.." He says again more bluntly.  
"Luke. We didn't. Um..." You can't get the words out. He sits quietly waiting for you to finish.  
"We didn't ... Use um... Protection" you say the word protection quickly and drop your head down to avoid eye contact.  
"Becca? Are you ok? Oh no. Really? is this a joke? Bec. No. I'm sorry. What have I done. No Bec I can't have done this." He says  
"yeah but... yeah no Luke not your fault ok" you mumble  
he starts to cry. You throw your arms around each other and cry until there are no tears left. Neither of you say anything for a long time.  
Eventually Luke pulls away from your hug and lifts your chin up to look you in the eyes. Both your eyes are teary and glistening in the light that shines through the gum tree.  
"It'll be ok. Ill take care of you. Ill support every decision you make and Bec, ill be here for you forever if you need me. If you want it, it's up to you, I'll be here. If you don't, that's ok, I'll be here."  
A smile begins to form on both your faces and you look down at his hand still holding yours. You look up again to see he's still looking at you.  
"Luke, I want you to be the best dad there ever was. Can we do this? You can say no. I'm giving you a choice."  
Remembering you're only 17 created a dilemma in your mind but the thought of losing your child is horrific.  
"I'd love to" Luke whispers as he leans in to kiss your forehead.

You stand up slowly and Luke lets go of your sweaty hand. He picks up his bag and throws his board onto the ground. He kicks it so it's the direction it needs to be and doesn't look back at you as he skates away.

You stand and watch him until he's out if your vision and not once does he look back.  
You start to walk home forgetting school, books and your bag.  
You come to the traffic lights where one way leads home and the other leads towards your old school. You decide to walk towards your old school. You had to talk to Millie. She lived a street down from school so you walk around the school and sit down the side of Millie's house and think further about what to do waiting for her to come home.


End file.
